Electronic devices may be associated with an electronic serial number (ESN), a stock keeping unit (SKU), and other identifying information. Electronic devices may be packaged with operating manuals, warning documents, charging devices, and other accessories in a point-of-sale package suitable for distributing to end users, for example consumers. A plurality of point-of-sale packages, each containing an electronic device, may be shipped together in a master carton to a retail store or business location.
When new models of electronic devices are launched into the marketplace, a variety of early production errors may occur. To detect and correct such early production errors and to avoid a negative initial response from the market, new models of electronic devices may be audited before shipping to the retail stores and/or to business locations.